rì guāng rayo de sol
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Sentimientos y recuerdos que proboca en China una sonrisa de Japon ChinaxRusia


Es corto lo se, pero en realidad este fic ha sido un arranque de inspiracion, no estaba planeado en ningun momento.  
La pareja es RusiaxChina o IvanxYao como prefirais, aunque en realidad me baso mas en los sentimientos de China hacia sus hermanitos Espero que os guste

-  
?? (r guang)

Se dio la vuelta de golpe logrando ocultarse tras una pared mientras las lagrimas sal an de sus ojos, hab a visto a Jap n, a su Jap n sonre rle de una forma tierna y llena de amor a Inglaterra que se las devolv a de igual forma. Su peque o hermanito, que jam s hab a usado una de esas sonrisas hacia l.  
Su mente vag hasta la noche de su primer encuentro donde el peque o aun se sent a algo t mido con l, pens que se le pasar a, que se convertir a en un ni o alegre que llegar a a ser una gran naci n, en eso no se equivoco Jap n creci deprisa, para ese entonces el ya ten a otro hermanito, una peque a naci n que hab a nacido al este de su casa y l lo hab a recogido, el aun peque o Jap n no hab a hecho ning n comentario, tampoco hab a cambiado su aptitud, al principio pens que se sent a celoso pero con la llegada de mas miembros a su casa eso cada vez le parec a menos probable.  
Pero el fue demasiado tonto no vio lo que pasaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, cuando el filo de la espada del occidental corto su espalda noto como parte de su alma se desprend a del resto y como se iba con el japon s a pesar de intentar retenerlo, Es necesario hab an sido las fr as palabras del moreno a la pregunta desesperada Por qu ? cargada de desesperaci n que el chino hab a formulado. Cuando le dio la espalda y se alejo de l se sinti morir, el ni o por el que hab a velado tantos a os le doli en el alma que aquello no hubiera significado m s que una oportunidad de crecer para l.  
No recordaba cuanto tiempo hab a permanecido bajo la lluvia mezclando sus lagrimas con las que el cielo arrojaba sobre l, sab a que el resto de sus hermanitos estar an preocupados, que iba a decirles?, C mo explicarles que su querido Jap n les hab a abandonado para vivir por su cuenta? Ni siquiera l pod a aceptarlo.  
Levanto la cabeza al notar como la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre l, y una manta era puesta sobre sus hombros cubriendo su herida, una herida que quedar a grabada en su cuerpo el resto de su vida record ndole aquella noche. Corea consigui llev rselo de all y acallo las preguntas de sus hermanos que preguntaban curiosos y preocupados, solo el peque o Hong Kong, quien m s tarde se hab a colado en la habitaci n de su hermano mayor, consigui entender lo que pasaba prometi ndole no le dejar a como su otro hermano hab a hecho y se durmi entre sus brazos con esa promesa que no pensaba romper.  
A pesar de pasar el tiempo el resto de Asia notaba la tristeza latente en el chino, a pesar de que este hacia lo posible para disimularla, por desgracia para l la marcha de Jap n no era la nica que habr a de sufrir, seg n iban creciendo el resto de sus hermanos tambi n deseaba marcharse a sus propias casas y territorios, cada vez que esto suced a el chino se sent a mas y mas miserable, debido a su promesa Hong Kong no lo hab a dejado del todo, permanec a con el pero al mismo tiempo alejado, igual que Taiw n .  
Pero en medio de todo este mar de sufrimiento y dolor un peque o rayo de sol proveniente del norte le dio de lleno haci ndole volver a sonre r.

-No es un gran sitio para quedarse sentado a llorar no te parece?  
El moreno levanto la cabeza encontr ndose de frente con la sonrisa del ruso que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, de igual forma que hac a tiempo hab a logrado sacarlo de su pozo de tristeza, ahora volv a a ayudarlo a salir de su amargura. Rusia le tendi una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, cuando China la acepto noto un tir n de su brazo yendo a parar con la cara al pecho del rubio mientras era rodeado por sus brazos.  
-Deja de meter ideas raras en esa cabecita tuya, pronto volver s a estar con Jap n, despu s de todo al final todos ser is parte de Rusia China sonri aun con el rostro pegado al pecho del ruso, sab a que eso no ser a posible, que en el remoto caso de que Rusia consiguiera sus fines su relaci n con su peque o Jap n no volver a a ser la misma.

Aunque estaba claro que no pod a odiar a aquellos que el mismo hab a criado y que tantas veces le hab an hecho sonre r, aun guardaba la esperanza de que ellos sintieran un poco de amor por l, el justo para recordarles que en otro tiempo fueron hermanos, el esperar a hasta que eso pasara y hasta entonces su rayo de Sol siempre estar a a su lado.

-  
Si lo se, muy sensiblero El titulo Ri guang significa rayo de sol en chino y no se si saldran los kanjis pero aun asi os digo el significado Espero que os haya gustado, si es asi dejad un comentario no se tarda tanto ^^ 


End file.
